


雨夜

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, thighs fuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 在普隆普特的强烈要求下，诺克提斯第一次参加了真正意义上的班级聚会活动。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

诺克提斯是被一声有资格载入史册的炸雷吵醒的。

他睁开酸涩的双眼，恰巧看到被纱质窗帘虚掩着的窗外亮如白昼的半边夜空。一连串低沉的闷雷伴随亮光的褪去而响起，他能够确认自己听到了楼下传来的女孩子的尖叫声。他撑着床坐了起来，呆若木鸡地望着窗外。

雨点噼里啪啦地砸了下来，势头猛烈不逊于一场小型冰雹。久未擦拭的玻璃上原本有着的泥点痕迹已然消失不见，细小的水流从雨滴击打处成形，洗刷覆盖过邻近的雨珠。不时照亮整片天空的闪电伴随着此起彼伏的雷声，这对于适才从深眠中被唤醒的任何一个感官来说都不是什么温馨的问候。少年后知后觉地伸手揉了揉眼睛，这一动作带来的不适感让他几乎丧失了打哈欠的欲望。

他眨了眨眼，颇有些迟钝感受到眼角溢出了一点无伤大雅的泪珠。指针滴答的声音将尚且混沌的听觉唤回了现实，他抬起头看向表盘。十二点四十五。

显然所谓的小憩已经严重超出了它通常的时间。也许是因为来这栋别墅的路途实在是太累人了。诺克提斯讨厌以少爷之类的身份自居，但事实证明他就是和地铁和公交车合不来。知道昨天晚上伊格尼斯依旧在询问是否真的不需要他送自己过去，虽然开车也要两个小时，但至少好过路途上的辗转反侧——更何况这还意味着要和其他班上的同学扎堆在人潮汹涌的地铁站里结伴而行。任何一样都不是诺克提斯乐意的事。

他思考了一下，发现普隆普特嘲笑他“居然讨厌地铁站，是小孩子吗诺克特”时咯咯笑的样子和对方满怀期许地问他要不要“一起去轰趴地点”时的星星眼同时出现在了脑海里。虽然不知道哪一样影响他更多，不屑于承认的自尊心紧急维护抢救还是对恋人要求的难以拒绝，他最终回绝了伊格尼斯的建议。

回忆到此打住。诺克提斯发现自己现在有些生气。

某种程度上来说，诺克提斯报名轰趴是因为普隆普特。或者说，他纯粹就是被对方拉过来的。然而那家伙下车之后就一头扎进了地下桌球室，拉着另一个不情不愿的黑发少年打了几局之后热情地招呼其他同学加入了战局。诺克提斯打着哈欠告诉他自己困了想上去睡一觉的时候，得到的回应只是一句“去吧诺克特，晚饭时我会叫你的”和一个闪耀得一如既往的笑容。

并且在诺克提斯依旧处于上楼的过程中、仅仅是过了转角的时候，普隆普特已经一跳一跳地转身进了KTV室。

这太过分了。

诺克提斯在已经清醒得差不多了的头脑里粗略翻找了一下，发现自己没有任何被叫起来吃饭的记忆。这说明普隆普特只是把他撂在楼上让他一个人从午后直直睡到半夜，其间极有可能一次都没有上来过。

实在太过分了。

他越想越生气，连这股几乎称得上是怨念的怒气是否是他那令人敬而远之的起床气造成的都懒得去想了。诺克提斯打着去找自己的男朋友算账的心思抬手整了整被睡得乱七八糟的T恤，气鼓鼓地把散落在床边的帆布鞋拽了过来。在他弯下腰开始系鞋带的时候，房间老旧的木门响起了被推动时发出的吱吱嘎嘎的声音。

他抬起头，手里依旧捏着系到一半的鞋带。普隆普特站在门口看着他，脸上带着诺克提斯无法解读的惊讶。

“诺克特，”他觉得自己甚至听到了一声小小的惊呼，“你醒啦？”

就智商来看现在比起人类可能更像工作型大型犬的诺克提斯·伽拉姆哼了一声作为回复。我可能高估了自己的清醒程度，他想到。手头上的鞋带比平时难系了十倍不止，一向温柔可人活泼热情的恋人一副不想看到自己是醒着的样子。糟透了。

他低下头继续和鞋带奋战。普隆普特穿着的短靴鞋跟和木制地板相击的声音叩叩响起，维持着这个姿势没有抬头的诺克提斯感到对面的床发出了轻微的吱呀声。普隆普特在他对面坐下了。“诺克特，”少年小声地问道，“你怎么不说话啦？还没有睡醒吗？”

“醒了，”第二个鞋带结终于成形，诺克提斯略微直起身目不斜视地盯住了一旁的手机，“饿醒的。”

“诶？”

不知道是不是困了，普隆普特的声音带上了一点鼻音。诺克提斯抬起头看着他，金发少年微微歪着头，疑惑地对着他眨眼。窗户外面那颗叶子还没掉完的树被呼啸而过大风吹得左右摇摆，明亮的月光被晃动的叶影分割成不断变化的光斑，其中一小块恰好落在了普隆普特因疑惑而微微皱起的眉间。诺克提斯发现自己心中刚刚还熊熊燃烧着的怒火突然奇异地平息了，取而代之的是也许一直都存在着的委屈和失落。

“你没有来喊我吃饭。”他从牙间挤出这几个字，望着自己的恋人委屈地眨眼。普隆普特愣愣地被他盯了半晌，才像是突然反应过来一样的扑哧一声笑了出来。

“呜哇，诺克特你是小宝宝吗？难道说刚刚是因为这件事情在生气？”普隆普特这时的声音听起来睡意全无，他甚至抬起手掐了一把恋人的脸颊，“我有来叫你的啦，诺克特你睡太熟了一副完全不想理我的样子耶，而且晚饭是火锅感觉你也不太喜欢，我想想背包里带了牛角包和橙汁就没有继续喊你啦。”他像是很满意自己一气呵成的回答似的点点头，典型的阿金塔姆式小动作，“所以诺克特现在要吃点什么吗？还是说要先来一个爱的抱抱安抚一下——”

诺克提斯无视了他句末里过于明显的调笑语气，迅速地站起身将笑嘻嘻的恋人一把扑倒在了床上。过于柔软的床铺在承受两人重量的一瞬间往下陷了一大截，被被褥包围的普隆普特发出了一声介于笑声和惊呼之间的“诺克特！”，然后伸手环抱住了趴在身上在他颈间乱蹭的黑毛大型犬。

诺克提斯心满意足地在普隆普特颈间蹭了好几下，如愿以偿地逗得对方咯咯笑了起来。“要抱抱，”他抬起头对着满眼笑意的恋人宣布，“任何时期都是抱抱绝对优先。”事实上这的确是他的肺腑之言。不论是奖励还是安抚还是单纯的“为了抱抱而抱抱”，和普隆普特一切肌肤相亲的接触都是处于绝对优先级别的。

“好啦好啦，那就抱抱吧，”普隆普特的言语间依旧带着挥着不去的笑意，他抬手在诺克提斯头顶富有节奏地抚摸了几下，另一手轻拍着恋人的后背。“诺克特乖乖——”

在和他单独相处的时候，尤其是亲昵的时候，金发少年似乎总是不小心就带上了这种类似哄小孩的语气。也许是哄宠物也讲不定，上次去陆行鸟栏的时候诺克提斯注意到他对鸟崽几乎露出了一模一样的宠溺笑容。不过不论怎样，和他在一起时的普隆普特总是展现出一种温柔的保护欲，而且这让诺克提斯无法否认地感到很受用。毕竟在普隆普特的认知中大部分时间诺克特都是“乖乖的”，而乖乖的孩子总是能得到奖励。也许是亲吻，也许是拥抱，也许是其他一些诺克提斯同样乐于享受的事物。

但是今天诺克提斯决定他要象征性地表达一下自己的不满。他略微偏头在自己能找到的最近的一块没被衣料覆盖住的区域亲了一口，懒洋洋地开口提问，“之后为什么不喊我起来？”语调依旧有点委屈，“睡这么久我晚上睡不着了。”

普隆普特轻抚他头顶的动作明显地停顿了一下，诺克提斯发出一声疑惑的轻哼。身下的人迅速地恢复了动作，只是这一次揉头和拍背两者之间巧妙地平衡被略有些慌张地打破了，他有些不满地拱了拱。“…哈哈，因为诺克特真的睡得超级香的嘛——我都觉得你可以一直睡到明天早上了。而且，嗯，是诺克特的话无论如何都可以再睡着的啦所以没关系的吧—”普隆普特像是开玩笑一样地拖长了声音，但听起来总有些不自然，“嗯？”

诺克提斯没有接话。他沉默着背过手制止了普隆普特试图通过拍背来安抚他的动作，撑起身子盯住了脸上挂着笑意但眼神闪烁着避开自己目光的少年。普隆普特尴尬地笑了几声，抬起眼偷偷打量恋人的脸色。后者努力摆出了一副冷漠的表情，事实上也成功地唬住了直到现在还企图蒙混过关的某人。

诺克提斯叹了口气。“普隆普特，”他于今晚第一次念出对方的名字，“你是不是有什么事？”

普隆普特看着他眨眨眼睛，迅速又把头偏到了一边。“唔……没什么事啦，”他嘟嘟囔囔出一句几乎听不清楚的答复，“是诺克特想多了……”

被倒打一耙的少年哼了一声，眯起眼打量着愈发可疑的恋人。普隆普特偷偷瞥了他一眼，这次干脆抬手把脸挡了起来。

“喂，”这次诺克提斯真的稍微有点生气了，有什么事情普隆普特这么不愿意告诉他？难道不是他超级想和自己一起来玩的吗？“到底怎么啦？”

“因为…是轰趴嘛……”在男友忿忿的注视下维持着捂脸姿势的普隆普特不情不愿地开了口。

“所以？”

“所以可以和诺克特一起住……”

“然后？”

诺克提斯注意到普隆普特的耳尖带上了一丝可疑的红色。他突然意识到这样支支吾吾任自己宰割的普隆普特实际上非常的可爱，可爱到第二次在今天以奇异的方式平息了他的怒火。“和我一起住不好吗？

“唔……也不是不好啦……”普隆普特像是很不自在似的扭了扭身子，肩膀不小心触到诺克提斯撑在两旁的手后迅速缩了回来。

“那为什么你看起来这么不情愿啊？”诺克提斯现在打定了注意打算逗逗自己的恋人了，“没有想象中的男女大混宿所以很失落？”

“…才不是！”这下普隆普特终于移开了手，比起往日微微睁大的双眼带着难以置信的情绪看向将自己压在身下的少年，发现他是笑着的时候又恼怒地捂住嘴闷闷地顶了一句。

“所以到底是为什么啊？告诉我啦。”

普隆普特盯住满脸笑意的诺克特看了半晌。在此过程中可疑的红晕从他没被自己捂住的脸颊一路烧到了耳后根，随即耳尖也染上了一层比先前更为明显的粉红色。

诺克提斯在心里无可抑制地低叹一声。为什么普隆普特这么可爱呢？

“…可是，房子的隔音又不好……”普隆普特越说越小声，诺克提斯感觉他正在试图通过努力下沉的方式把自己陷进床里埋起来。

“嗯？”

普隆普特认命一样地闭上眼睛，以快到听不清的语速嘀咕了一句什么。诺克提斯挑起眉看着他，心中的疑惑随着时间推移愈发增长，“什么？”

然而他身下的人像是突然爆发了一样伸手捂住了诺克提斯的双眼。他还没来得及出声抵抗就被普隆普特努力压低但能明显听出已经恼羞成怒的声音镇住了。

“笨蛋诺克特！”他的恋人咬牙切齿地说道，“房间隔音太差劲了的话不就不可以那个嘛…所以我在想干脆什么都不要做就好了……”

诺克提斯感觉自己的大脑当机了一秒。“不能做什么？”他听到自己问道，“开外放打王之骑士？”

下一秒他就被暴起的普隆普特用枕头摁在了床上。


	2. 第二章

“等等、你做什么啊——”诺克提斯被这突如其来的一击顺利扑倒在了床上，这次被软绵绵的床褥整个困住的人成了他。普隆普特压根没有回复他的意思，而是将弹性十足、同时在此时也显得格外杀气腾腾的枕头死死摁在了他脸上。

他觉得自己快要窒息了。

“普隆普特……”诺克提斯艰难地在那一堆棉花中间挤出了一句话，决定无论如何先道个歉了再好好收拾对方，毕竟能屈能伸是优秀的战略思维，“…对不起啦。”

道歉显然很有用，即使他根本没弄清楚自己的错在哪里。事实上过去的很多次诺克提斯都可以这样成功地蒙混过关，只要他主动示弱，普隆普特的态度无一例外地会迅速软化下来，并且再次将自己摆到了某种也许类似于饲主的位置上。普隆普特松开了枕头，但是并没有进一步动作。诺克提斯小心翼翼地伸手拿开了那个将两人的视线彻底隔开的屏障物，看到了一个在暴雨天的黯淡光线下都能看清脸上红晕的普隆普特。

虽然诺克提斯不知道对方是如何在刚才那样混乱的情况下依然保持如此高效率的动作的，但是普隆普特现在跨坐在他腰际将他牢牢地固定在了原地。他将枕头抱进怀里叹了口气，今晚的事情发展到目前为止没有一步按照他的设想来。他本来做好了被普隆普特拖去参加一些无聊游戏的准备，也考虑过发展成鬼故事之夜的可能性，也想过可能只是简单地打一晚上扑克。谁知道一群拥有了一整栋别墅的高中生会做出什么？他只是单纯地希望普隆普特不会得到进入厨房的机会，顺便祈愿了一下别墅提供的菜式或者原材料里没有那些恶心的绿色物体。

普隆普特轻哼了一声，低下头中断了两人之间的视线交汇。不知道是不是为了维持平衡，他将手轻轻摁在了恋人的胸口上，小声地呼了口气。从诺克提斯的角度看过去，对方时而显得过于长且浓密的眼睫毛在黑暗中扑闪的动作依旧可以被一点不落地收入眼中。普隆普特漂亮的嘴唇被紧紧抿成了一道直线，脸上的表情看不清是不悦还是害羞，虽然后者的可能性明显要高得多。他自从刚刚那句爆发之后还一个字都没有说过。

“…诶。”

直至此时诺克提斯才迷迷糊糊地反应过来。带着小小的得意的笑容在一瞬间攀上了他的嘴角，笑意在普隆普特偷偷瞥了他一眼之后又加深了几分。他伸手将还在闹别扭的恋人拥入怀中，下巴尖倚着少年毛绒绒的发顶摩挲了几下。普隆普特意料之中地没有进行任何反抗，相当乖巧地趴伏在他怀里，只是稍微调整了一下姿势让自己窝得更加舒服一些。诺克提斯眨眨眼，一边轻抚着恋人的后背一边开始思考起下一步行动来。

沉默并没有持续太久。诺克提斯的视线移向了此时被普隆普特进来时顺势带上房门上。虽然上楼时已经是将近要昏迷的状态了，但这一层有浴室这件事他还是知道的。他停下了手头上的动作，小声地提出了可能是当前唯一的解决办法。

“要去浴室吗？”

普隆普特没有出声，但少年感受到了恋人蹭着自己胸口轻轻点了点头。

看到那个大得足以造成视觉冲击的浴缸的时候，普隆普特开始怀疑自己答应诺克提斯的要求时是否有点过于草率了。

不，事实上他觉得对方一开始就是预谋好的。根本没有什么没睡醒之类的事情，诺克提斯一定是早早地就探测了一遍楼上的配置然后定好接下来的计划了！他有些恼羞成怒地想到，揭开衬衫扣子的动作都不自觉地凶狠起来。

一旁已经将T恤干脆利落地拉过头顶一把脱下的诺克提斯有些奇怪地打量了他一眼，得到了一个努力显得气势汹汹的瞪视。普隆普通鼓起腮帮子，将衬衫和对方的T恤一起搭在了一旁的置物架上。透过视线余光他看到自己的男友有些不知所措地挠了挠头，但还是伸手先自己一步打开了水龙头。朦朦胧胧的热气在十几秒之后蒸腾而起，水流逐渐在浴缸底部覆盖了浅浅的一层。

普隆普特感到自己脱下裤子的动作比平时艰难了好几个度。在他好不容易用略微颤抖的手把自己扒拉得只剩内裤，然后陷入了更甚一层的迷茫之后，抬起头发现诺克提斯已经坐在浴缸里静静地看着他了。这下他彻彻底底地楞在了原地。

“……诺克特，你什么时候进去的？”

“啊？就刚才吧。”

黑发少年懒洋洋地应了一声，看起来很是自在地舒展开双臂向后靠在了墙上。虽然现在浴室里的温度显然已经比之前高了不少，但普隆普特依旧觉得那些白色的瓷砖看起来就冰凉得吓人。诺克提斯倒是一副无所谓的样子，只是挑起眉看着他的动作，第二次露出了那个意味相当恶劣的笑容。

还不进来吗？普隆普特看到他的唇形无声上下开合着。

这个混蛋。

他低下头三下五除二脱掉了身上仅余的衣物，维持着将视线紧紧黏着在浴缸一角的一个看起来像是小公仔的亮黄色物体上。诺克提斯顺着看过去，干脆利落地伸手把它拨进了水里。趁他抓着那只公仔在两手之间丢着玩的时候，普隆普特一咬牙踏进了浴缸。原本就不算太低的水位线藉此顺利越过了警戒线，哗啦啦地漫了出来。

直到真正进来之后普隆普特才意识到浴缸可能并没有他想象中那么大。并不是说他期望得到一个两人都可以伸展自如的空间之类的，但是目前它能提供的位于自己和另一人之间的距离让他不由自主地想上扒住一旁洗手台的边缘从这里出去。立刻。马上。但即使是想象从这里迈步出去的动作就能让他打消这个想法。

人为什么不穿着衣服洗澡呢？

当这个问题伴随着一大堆在水面簇拥着上升的水汽一起飘飘忽忽地涌入他脑海中的时候，普隆普特就知道自己离完蛋不远了。也许这时候应该说点什么，他有点茫然地在大脑里搜索着可以使用的开场白。虽然在这时候组织语言已然成了一件过于困难的事情，但他还是义无反顾地决定拿出解数学题的决心。

这道题的题干还没有读完时普隆普特的蓄力条就被突然丢到他面前的小黄鸭打断了。他维持着大脑一片空白的状态把小鸭子捞了起来捧在手里，意识到这就是刚刚他没看清的那个小摆件。他抬起头，看到了对角线的另一头若有所思的诺克提斯。视线交汇的瞬间普隆普特像是受惊般的睁大了双眼，在他还心想着“不妙现在的表情绝对会让诺克特取笑”的时候，对方却率先低下头打破了这次对视。

……这是说明诺克特也在紧张吗？

普隆普特努力吞咽了一下，不太清楚现在应该高兴不止自己一个人心慌意乱至此还是担忧下一步动作到底如何推进。局面一直这样僵直下去显然不会有任何好处，他清了清嗓子，决定由自己来完成开拓路上的第二步。

“浴缸好大啊。”

话音刚落时从未有过的想要扇自己一下的强烈冲动席卷了普隆普特这一刻恰巧无比清晰的神志。这可能是现在的情况下地球上任何人能想出的开场白中最烂的那一个。他听到诺克提斯发出了一声介于嗤笑和疑惑之间的含糊声音，然后以难以控制的力度捏住了手心里无辜的小鸭子。

在那声极其尖锐的“叽嘎”响彻浴室之后，他确定了自己的恋人发出的声音是百分之一百的嘲笑。完美，他自暴自弃地低下头凝望着波动幅度和现在的心情完全一致的水面上模糊不清的倒影。也许现在的最佳解决措施是他把头埋进水里试图让自己窒息，然后看看诺克特会作何反应。

在普隆普特还没来得及实施他的次级优先方案的时候，他听到诺克提斯在依旧没有完全停息的笑声之间勉强挤出了两个含糊的音节。普隆普特歪过头，眨眨眼看着一手捂着嘴正在试图平复咳嗽声的恋人，“什—”

“——过来。”

他在原地盯着恋人看了约莫几秒，在对方挑起眉的时候才呆愣愣地直起身往前挪动了一点点。直到现在他才意识到自己进入浴缸之后一直维持着过于端正的跪坐姿势，已经有些麻木的膝盖和小腿在并没有成功跟上身体突然的动作。在他即将跌个踉跄的时候，诺克提斯上前接住他抱进了自己怀里。被水汽包裹着的湿漉漉的黑发差点因为这个动作直直撞进普隆普特没来得及闭上的眼睛里，恰如他毫无防备地被箍在了诺克提斯怀中一样。对方温热的吐息落在他肩上，在普隆普特后脊上激起了微小的战栗。

“笨蛋，”黑发少年的声音听起来比他刚起床的时候还要低，“从刚才开始你一直在做什么啊。”

普隆普特含含糊糊地应了一声。现在这个姿势让他一动也不敢动，总觉得动得一点不对就要全盘皆翻了，而且没办法读档重来。诺克提斯可能终于感受到了怀里恋人动作的僵直，像是有些慌乱地啧了啧舌。“……你要换个姿势吗？”他问道，稍微偏过头蹭蹭普隆普特的脸颊。

虽然这个问法听起来非常的不对劲，但普隆普特迅速点了点头。诺克提斯放开手，让他艰难地把自己翻了个面，重新靠进了身后恋人的怀里，然后因为这个小小的胜利满足地叹了口气。普隆普特的心情因为终于顺利达成的肢体接触稍微明亮了一点，他低下头看着自己手里的小鸭子，发现它头上有一小撮活泼翘起的毛。

就保持这样也不错，他想到。和平和谐地一起洗一个澡，然后开开心心地去软绵绵的超大号床上睡到午饭时间。这才是正常的轰趴生活。

就在普隆普特准备向诺克提斯提出这个合理可行的建议的时候，后者像有读心术一样的马上用实际行动表达了反对。


	3. 第三章

诺克提斯是在深思熟虑之后才决定咬上去的。

他在手忙脚乱之中给自己列出了两个袭击的理由。第一，普隆普特被热气蒸得通红的耳尖让他看着就会产生对它真正构成的怀疑——因为那比起人类的肌肤看起来实在是更像某种中看同时美味的点心，例如巧克力。第二，不出意外的话，普隆普特现在十有八九在谋划什么非常不利于他下一步动作的计划，所以他选择采取最迅速的方法打消对方的念头。在后者因为他这个发自本能的关键一击后立刻陷入慌乱之后，诺克提斯一鼓作气地将原本不知道该往哪里放的手环在了普隆普特腰间。在继续浅浅啃咬着耳尖的同时，他勉强分出一点思绪完成了他的开场部分，伸手在触手可及的细嫩肌肤上掐了一把。

普隆普特倒吸一口气，企图拉开距离的动作在尚未成形的时候就被诺克提斯一个回扣掐死在了摇篮里。最后在耳廓上轻咬一口之后他放过了看起来有些惊慌的恋人，贴着耳后一小块裸露在外的肌肤落下细小的亲吻。普隆普特稍微放松了一些，方才几乎绷直的脊背回复到了温顺地后仰在另一个少年怀里的最初状态。诺克提斯抬起眼，从这个角度只能看到一小部分普隆普特的脸。他正闭着眼睛，脸颊上的红晕在光线充足的情况下得到了切实的确认。

“不喜欢吗？”他屏住呼吸，压低了声音问道。至少他有努力地在营造氛围。

普隆普特摇头的动作在进行到一半的时候被他生生扭转成了点头，而后又别扭地停了下来。在这个时候肢体语言已经失去了它原本拥有的简洁明了的优点，就在诺克提斯思考自己是不是已经亲手关上了某一扇大门的时候，普隆普特用几不可闻的声音给出了他的回复。

“……不讨厌。”

这个绕着圈圈的答案让始作俑者差点喷笑出声。他勉强将涌至嘴边的笑声压成了一声气息不稳的轻叹，继续进行着安抚性质的亲吻，只是这一次的地点谨慎地转移到了脖颈。环在腰间的手能够让他清楚地感觉到普隆普特轻浅的呼吸逐渐急促起来，但他的恋人这一次并没有挣开。诺克提斯垂下眼睫凝视着水面，在视觉逃避着现实的时候任凭听觉捕捉着耳边普隆普特一呼一吸之间空气窜流的细小声响。他犹豫了一下，将一只手试探性地下移了一些。没有受到任何抵抗动作后，诺克提斯将右手松松地环扣了上去。

手中的性器如他料想的一般已经硬了几分。普隆普特发出一声闷哼，不自觉地往后缩了缩。这个动作在诺克提斯看来等同于恋人在把自己往怀里送，在他意识到的时候已经不可理喻地陷入了对于一场小型胜利的成就感中。他在普隆普特颈间落下一个奖励式的亲吻，小心地控制着力度以至于不会留下任何不能留到白天的痕迹。虽然他很想这么做，而且即使被人看到了，普隆普特害羞的反应也很可爱，但是比起那些，他更不希望别人的目光因为任何事多余地黏着在他可爱的恋人身上。

诺克提斯稍微加快了手中撸动的动作，心满意足地听到普隆普特因为他而发出了一声半带着泣音的喘息。

“不是在害怕吧？”  
“——才没有！…”

普隆普特像是抵抗一样的小小挣扎很快就被诺克提斯逐渐找到节奏的动作击溃了，能够完成的动作被删减到了只剩软绵绵地靠在诺克特怀里任由他上下其手，浅金色的眼睫毛沾上了不知道是雾气凝结的水滴还是渗出的细小泪珠。在少年专心致志地研究着恋人现在的表情能够可爱到什么地步的时候，普隆普特倏忽睁开了眼，似乎是想要偷偷看他。被半路截住目光的眼瞳里水汽氤氲，眨了几下之后迅速又紧紧闭上了。酝酿到一半的懊恼被脸颊上更甚一层的红晕取而代之，普隆普特现在眼角和鼻尖都透着可爱的粉红色。诺克提斯深吸了一口气，企图让自己已经被此等景象暴击到几近陷入昏迷状态的大脑清醒起来。

伴随着一声似乎经由主人努力压制过的啜泣，普隆普特在诺克提斯手中到达了第一次高潮。原本还努力试图不完全贴靠在他怀里的恋人这一次彻底脱力倒了下来，诺克提斯小心翼翼地放开手恢复成环抱在腰际的姿势，还没稳定住一秒左臂就被普隆普特动作迅速地抱进了怀里。虽然速度惊艳，但力度显然小得他可以轻松地挣脱。显然他不会这么做。诺克提斯任由对方像个护住葵花籽的小仓鼠一样把自己的胳膊抱在怀里，然后真的低下头像小动物一样的蹭了蹭。

“诺克特……”  
“这时候道谢真的会很奇怪喔。”

普隆普特像是被噎住了一样硬生生掐掉了他接下来可能要说的话，愣了半晌才轻轻“唔”了一声。诺克提斯好笑地用能自由活动的手揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，愈发的觉得被自己严严实实地抱在怀里的是世界上独一无二的最可爱的小动物。

他的普隆普特。

怀里的仓鼠蓄大招一样地沉默了十几秒之后，像是鼓足勇气一样地开了口。“…那诺克特怎么办？”他侧过头，终于完全睁开的湿润眼眸带着还没完全恢复过来的迷蒙和疑惑看着诺克特，尚未完全合拢的嘴唇在水汽长时间蒸腾的情况下显得比平日更加粉嫩，让人十分想要现在就给他一个持续时间为最长屏息的亲吻。

看到对方迟迟没有回复后，普隆普特垂下眼有些沮丧地放开了抱在怀里的手臂。从一开始到现在他的每一次尝试和回应可能都糟透了，而且可能性很大。他不自觉开始了习惯性的撇嘴。

在诺克提斯又一次将手环上腰间时候他也相当配合地又吓了一跳。但这个呼应一点也不好。诺克提斯的轻笑声混杂着炽热的吐息落在他耳后，让他现在就想回到床上把自己埋起来，最好能回到那个远一点的、自己房间里的床上。这一次腰间搂抱着的动作比起上一次明显强了不少，他甚至能从其中读出恋人的志得意满。在普隆普特用好不容易可以再度活动起来的思想开始满脑子跑火车的时候，诺克提斯用进入这个浴室之后才出现的低沉沙哑的声音给出了他的回复。“当然是你想办法解决咯。”

普隆普特感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。这是个很俗套的比喻，如果真的能够漏一拍的话，他今天漏的拍数可能已经足以把他送进急诊了。他费劲地思考着这时候能够给出来的妥当的回复，祈祷自己的大脑不会再次在没有经过思考的情况下对发声系统下任何错误的指令。他终于开口，声音难以避免地带上了一丝颤抖，“诺克特想要做什么啦……”

然后他乖巧地低头看着不知道什么时候又漂到了面前来的小鸭子，在诺克提斯轻轻托起他的下巴的时候又乖乖地凝视着眼前修长的指节。但是在对方恶趣味地在他下巴下轻掻了几下之后，普隆普特抗议着挣扎起来。“喂…！”他有些气恼地捉住那只并无停意的手，抓到面前在指尖上轻咬了一口，没有放开就含含糊糊地重复了一遍自己的问题，“我问你想做什么……”

这个举动并没有帮他夺回从来就不在手上的主动权。诺克提斯仅仅愣了一刹那便恢复了正常。他没有抽回被困住的那只手，而是伸手摁下了一旁排水的按钮。。

“普隆普特，”他听到诺克提斯小声问道，“你可以趴到那边的墙上去吗？”

“…唔。”普隆普特强装镇定地应了一声，慢半拍地松开了诺克提斯的手。用僵硬的动作完成了对方的要求之后，他紧紧阖上眼将额头抵在了冰凉的瓷砖上，杜绝了任何想要回头看一眼对方反应的想法。水面下降的速度很快，现在已经到了只能轻扫过大腿下半部分的位面。他屏住呼吸，感知着身遭波动幅度大了起来的水面。诺克提斯在身后伸手搂住了他，向前靠了一些但并没有完全贴上普隆普特的后背。

“普隆普特，”少年的声音沙哑地在他耳边低语着，“把腿合拢一点好不好？”

这个看似无害的问题并没能阻止普隆普特在滚烫的硬物被挤入两腿之间时发出的惊呼。光滑的墙面上并没有任何可供他抓住的东西，普隆普特只好维持着两手支撑住自己的姿势瑟缩了一下。诺克提斯立即停住了动作，箍在他腰间的手也放轻了几分。在对方还没来得及开口确认的时候普隆普特便就急急地打断了他。

“没关系，”他用小到自己都听不清楚的声音说道，“继续吧。”

但显然诺克提斯听到了。他听到身后的恋人深吸一口气，一手固定住已经有些不稳的普隆普特开始了缓慢而试探的动作。普隆普特克制住颤抖的呼吸，茫然地思考着自己下一步的动作。他残存着些许清醒的意识被诺克提斯再度握住自己性器的动作一把摁进了某个角落不知所踪，满脑子里只剩下了推推搡搡着让他完全陷入空白的泡泡。近在耳边的凌乱的喘息声在他背后激起了一阵颤栗，普隆普特怀疑是闭着眼睛才会让诺克提斯的声音这么犯规。他艰难地睁开眼睛，发现给盯着恋人的手在自己身上上下动作不能给他带来任何实质意义上的帮助。方才高潮带来的疲倦感现在一扫而空，身体再度兴奋起来的速度把他自己都吓了一跳。他咬住下唇又紧紧闭上眼睛，放弃了任何改变动作和姿势的尝试。

他的恋人现在也并没有好到哪里去。诺克提斯这一次的动作比起刚才来显得过于乱无章法，虽然不快但没有任何韵律可言。普隆普特被他不紧不慢的动作吊得难受，轻哼着顶了顶胯将自己往他手里送。诺克提斯被他突然主动的动作呛了一下，上下撸动的动作安抚性的加快了一些。普隆普特垮下肩任由另一手穿过他胸前所剩无几的空间撑在另一边将自己更进一层地搂入怀中，于喉间滚出夹杂着慌乱和满足的呜咽。黑发少年又开始沿着他的耳后一路细细碎碎地亲吻到了颈后，手上和身下的动作逐渐找到了让普隆普特再度陷入恍惚的节奏。他下意识地想要夹紧双腿，险在混沌的大脑这一次勉强及时阻止了他。

诺克提斯的呼吸声随着逐渐加快速度的撞击愈发粗重起来。他现在已经顾不上继续他的亲吻路线了，仅仅是保持手上的速度不会让普隆普特备受折磨已经耗尽了他剩余的其他所有注意力。普隆普特用断断续续的声音呢喃着他的名字，颤抖着第二次在恋人手中释放了出来。诺克提斯闷哼着咬住了恋人的耳尖，没用多久也到达了高潮。脱力地往后坐倒的同时，他伸手将已经完全放弃支撑自己的普隆普特搂进了怀里。

他埋头在还没缓过神来的普隆普特颈间蹭了蹭，后者轻哼了一声作为回复。“所以，”他听到恋人的声音里带上了一点低沉的笑意，“你刚刚到底在担心什么啊？”

普隆普特感到从未消退过哪怕那么一点的热度迅速以更猛烈的势头爬上了他的脸颊。

“……什么都没有，”他低声嘟哝着，偏过头去迎合诺克提斯终于如愿以偿让两人嘴唇相触的亲吻，“诺克特是笨蛋。”


End file.
